


Hearts are never broken & time's forever frozen still

by from_theeast



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crime Scenes, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: we are both bad people in other's stories.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 31
Kudos: 55





	1. Genesis

Minhyun has never thought their official greet will be in the middle of an argument between two parties. Jonghyun is sitting opposite him, head down a little hiding the eye shadow, the dark purple eyeshadow is always Minhyun's favourite since the last time their met, it makes him feel like watching a starry night. Minhyun sometimes allows himself imagining those eyes skimming on his body flutteringly. 

"Evidence? Now the inferior is asking for physical evidence?"

Park Chanyeol growls, his voice echoes in the instant silence. Leaving his chair, Chanyeol takes steps closer to the President, the coldness fills out from his stare, he touches the President's pharynx and then whispers to the ear.

"How dare you asking for this? When my people out there are in danger, being stabbed through the heart, being chopped head and burnt to ashes, on the edge of extinction and you..."

He hisses,

"Kissing and handing over your little assistant all night long..."

The touch on the neck now becomes the choke,

"Do you love feeling your power on that slut? Do you want to feel that lush? I can show you my reeky child."

"Sir Park, in this unfortunate event I believe there are no advantages of shaming our President except releasing your anger."

Park Chanyeol stops his act to stare at the owner of the sudden voice. Kim Jonghyun finally has his first line today, he secretly inhales, all eyes on him, from the most vivid to the most lifeless one.

"Kim. Jong. Hyun."

A blond vampire calls out his full name after reading the tag "JR" on his suits, Jonghyun curses inside, he hates that when vampires use their gifts, _show off_ , the hatred boiling in his vain and right now he needs it, any emotion will be better than anxiety.

"Choi Minki."

Jonghyun calls back, seeing the vampire standing next to the blond smirk. There must be Hwang Minhyun, the only name left after many times both sides met before, the one who has never showed up until this meeting.

“This intensity is unnecessary. We offer a collaboration between us. In conclusion we both have the same target: to find out who or what is behind these cruel events and reveal the truth and the truth only.”

The President claps his hand while escaping from his seat, walks slowly to the window in hope that sunlight really can save him, Jonghyun can scent the President’s fear by the way his little shaken legs but a praise for his highly inspired voice.

“Our special investigator, Kim JR, will be responsible in this case.”

“Case **S**.”

A vampire speaks up.

“I don’t care about your side. Humans are all the same, as long as I eat the killer’s heart. INFERIOR.”

“You should. I’m special agent Kim JR from Major Crimes Unit. As what has written down in the covenant, the murder whether it’s human or vampire shall be judged by authorities and other stakeholders. Including me. Now, I would like to know whom I will work with.”

Again all eyes are on him but this time Jonghyun enjoys it, even now they are – him, the President and two more agents – sitting in the room full of their arch-enemy and cold atmosphere which slowly gets heated by bands of weak light trying to get through the scarlet velvet curtain. In entire life spending working for the government, he has his reputation for his words, always sharp like sword and right to the point just like his shot. 

Choi Minki stares at him, the immortal not only has the youth but also the beauty, his ruby eyes are shining on the flawless fair skin. Jonghyun lets his mind loose to block Minki from reading it like an open book, he pays the attention to the decoration of the room. The Medieval style, richness in every detail from the rare wooden material of the long table to the ceramic lilies flower pattern cups and teapot. Except the painting Dante and Virgil in Hell demonstrates Capocchio is being bitten on the neck by Gianni Schicchi who had used fraud to claim another man's inheritance, Jonghyun can hear horrifying noise, the sound of muscles tearing, of pelvis bones breaking, of a hand opening a chest. This painting is deafening and it immortalizes a fatal fate of a man caught between being a human being and a beast.

“Count Hwang will be in charge of these cases, as an act of amity from our side. And of course, to show the loyalty to the community.”

Minkin says then looks at Hwang Minhyun, emphasizes the last sentence. Minhyun just simply nods. What can he do more when his mind now is wandering the collar of Jonghyun revealing under the white shirt.

Have you ever heard of mysterious species, whose fangs are sharp like knife and eyes are the shade of carbuncle, who drink blood to maintain resembling marble texture, the only ones can run with time? The legends used to be in books and movies only but then they lived among us without any control. The convents once raising them like god, were terrified by the cruel facts and the ones never believing in mythology has bowed down vilely in front of the extraordinary powers. The world fell into two apart. Wars were everywhere, an eye for an eye, mankind again had to suffered The Long Night until both sides decided to build in The Treaty of Light to end the situation in hope to save the community from extermination. But even now peace is established, the world never heals.

Now, the just only 300 hundred years covenant is violated, Jonghyun feels the burdens are heavy as Atlas hold up the sky on his shoulders, the crime must be stopped as soon as possible or people will live in Dark Age forever. 


	2. Partnership (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information: vampires do eat and drink like normal but of course not to survive, they do it as a hobby, espcially the riches with delicacies to prevent a boring long lasting life.
> 
> The couple will have more chemistry in the future~

_"Everything is still the same. Same jobs, same tasks, same psychos to deal with."_

_"You kind of underestimate yourself, Jonghyun. You've moved up to higher position so of course nothing is the same. New colleagues, new space, more paper work than out to field, means less dangerous. Bonus point, they even levelled up your weapons!"_

_"It means more responsibilities, Baekho."_

_Jonghyun sighed. They were sitting opposite each other in a food court, Jonghyun always thought this place was a little too much with pink and green neon lights but it served the best hamburger in town. Also like Baekho always said " I feel like they hack my Spotify account."_

_"By the way, they decided to promote me because I've looked so lonely since you left."_

_"Early retirement!"_

_Baekho emphasized while bit a huge piece, Jonghyun passed him a glass of coke._

_"Okay okay."_

_"I just, you know. When I was out there on the missions, as much as I ventured in, as less confident as I felt. Our job requires both cold head and heart but I just can live with a hot heart only. I know one day I will get burnt for that but..."_

_"Hey,"_

_The way Baekho blankly gazed at the table made Jonghyun hurriedly reach out to hold his face, as if it's little slower, Baekho would disappear._

_"I know."_

The sound of car closing drags him back to reality.

"Count Hwang."

Minhyun nods stylishly and gives him a cup of coffee. Minhyun sniffs a little, the spring breeze is full of Jonghyun's coconut soap scent. He likes it and today the eyeshadow is perfect, too.

"Just Hwang Minhyun or Minhyun, please. That call is out of fashion and I hope not to disturb your daydream, Agent Kim."

"Just JR is good, because your friend told every one my real name, I don't mind being called Jonghyun."

Jonghyun doesn't mean to hide his sarcasm while sipping his drink, Americano double shot, _perfect._ Jonghyun notices that Minhyun has hidden his identity with normal black eye color lens.

They rapidly walk to the latest crime scene side by side, welcomes them is a big belly police officer, some formal greetings then the officer leads them way up the stairs where the real crime happened. The Evergreen Museum has had its reputation for one of the best stargazing places in the city, but now it will be infamous for the massacre.

“Do we identify the victim?”

“On the way. But from the dead body, well, what has left, I’m pretty sure it’s a bloodsucker.”

Jonghyun writes down the officer’s comment and notes from his own overlook. The scene is exposed under daylight from the big window, next to the telescope, a few big pieces of oak hasn’t been burnt out yet meanwhile small pieces and most of the body are ash. The scent of smoke is still lingering in the air, it must be a very big fire. It was lunar eclipse last night, Jonghyun wonders it has any connection to this.

“What are you thinking?”

He takes a glance at Minhyun’s face. The vampire seems calm not to mention quite insensitivity. Minhyun uses a white handkerchief to pick up an intact finger with nail like glass which is luckily to not being tasted by flame, observes than put it back.

"Well trained. The Holy fire itself couldn't strong enough to burn a vampire but with the help from garlic oil, it's a different story. Any thing from CCTV?"

"Nothing."

The officer answers his question.

"Some one had paused the scene whole time the crime was happening. I guess we need to find a group of criminals not only one specific."

"Please do send all of the report to my office. Thank you."

Jonghyun nods to thank the officer and he leaves meanwhile Minhyun starts to dig in the ash. The smell of this mess makes Jonghyun wrinkle his nose and his headache from the early morning getting worse, especially now the place smells of evil and the sound from the mob of protestor insanely screaming. _Vampirism_. He asks another police officer nearby to disperse the crowd and stop any journalist to have spread any news without authority's confirmation.

"Do you find anything?"

Minhyun looks up at him from his kneel down position then takes Jonghyun's drink away to replace it by his.

"Drink this one."

Minhyun orders and Jonghyun unconsciously sips. _Grapefruit tea._

"I’ve found this one."

Minhyun hands Jonghyun a eveidence bag. Inside is a flat silver piece, but what catches his attention is the pattern on it, a wavy line curves along the contour of metal piece and a tiny smoky character.

"It looks like a cape of something more than the cover of bullet head."

Minhyun takes back his cup and drinks a little to the surprise of Jonghyun.

"I want to look over every single detail from pass cases."

\---

Jonghyun has called the Records Management & Exhibits Departure before they come. Only take thirty seconds to sign a few papers then staff let them have their own time.

"What exactly are you guys searching?"

The staff feels like they need some chit chat on the way to erase the uncomfortable atmosphere, not to mention there are three people on the hall but it feels like only two are walking. 

He has heard about agent Kim before, it's a rare case to climb on this kind of position in this young age of career. There are rumors of superiors, especially the ones who work in The Ivory Tower, how strange they are, some are claimed as fanatic, some are said to be hunters searching for virgins to sacrifice to the other party's higher class as slaves - real blood bags for a commitment written down 300 years ago. These people are always irritable when come here, with a Colt 1911.45 for human and another Desert Eagle in the hostler for immortal one. Honestly, he doesn't blame them, in the end how can they be happy when they have to face dead people and dead legacy all the time.

"Some things the police have missed in their careless search."

The man called himself agent Hwang speaks up. The staff decides to be silent for rest of the way.

"Here we are. Please put it back after finishing."

The staff closes the door and lets them there in the room full of carboard boxes. Jonghyun checks out the number and Minhyun help to pull them out. Everything is disorderly, evidences without tag and some even are not put in zip lock, notes are tucked in messily.

"Look who call themselves civilization."

Minhyun smirks at the whole situation before starting to skim through reports and pictures meanwhile Jonghyun reviews the notes to look for things he wants. Eleven cases in total, first cases are in remote area and move closer and closer to big city. Most of the time they have the same method like what they have witnessed this morning.

Jonghyun first categorizes the evidence case by cases then groups them together according to material. Minhyun looks at the way Jonghyun closes his eyes to classify what he has seen again and with a small curve of his lip corner, Minhyun know he has found out something.

A piece of leather, a flat silver from this morning, a dry scorched petal. Then Jonghyun tears out a paper from his notebook which is written “Oak wood. Garlic oil. Holy fire.” and a big question mark beside “Lunar eclipse”.

“It’s a ritual.”

Minhyun looks over and points at the petal.

“A rite of consecration. And you miss one thing.”

He pulls out a piece full of letters from Case.07.

“It’s our bible. Nice observation, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun raises his eyebrow, this is the first time this vampire has called his name and to be honest, Jonghyun doesn’t hate it as he thought. The way Minhyun calls it is quite…natural, as if he has done it a thousand time.

“On the leather has pattern too. Maybe if we connect it to the metal, it will show a symbol.”

Jonghyun quickly takes a picture and sends it to the technique team to manage meanwhile Minhyun puts everything back in a blink, even has a kind heart to attach name tag for which haven’t had yet.

“Enough for today. Lunch’s on me.”

Jonghyun surprisingly follows him out of the building, Minhyun's long stride makes Jonghyun quite struggle to catch up with. He hates to be the follower especial about following a bloodsucker who relies on his long legs or super power to walk fast like saving him from death.

“Are you hungry? We obviously do not have the same appetite.”

“I am not but you are. And that room’s so dusty I hate it.”


	3. Partnership (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To imagine the society easier in this fic, I could say it's quite similar to our real world around 10 years ago when the LGBT community was still not respected and supported like now, especially vampire/human relationship. Excepting the riches and authorities. 
> 
> The vampire comunity is still small if comparing to human beings and not any one is gifted. The gifted is considered as the few first generations and usually takes a high role in vampire government. This government coexists with humans one and both of them have to follow the Treaty of Light.

Minhyun walks in the Ivory Tower under critical looks, agents scan at him from head to toes, from the plain black suits, the dark green with lilies pattern to shiny leather shoes, some even instinctively touch their gun. Minhyun ignores all of them and heads straight to where Jonghyun are working. Well, without imnormal fangs and red eyes, he will look like a successful business man who has fashion taste but too busy to have sun bath.

"So, I still don't get it. Why do we only focus on human beings, it can be vampire right? There's nothing to claim that our people who do all of this."

Seonho frowns at Jonghyun, he just became a part of MCU 2 months ago, on the present occasion that the whole country is buzzing with the warnings do not go out at night alone.

"Because it's not our style. When killing each other, we want things to be done fast, clean and clear. Unlike you, we don't try to be those knowledgeable chics wandering around, brags about it like a masterpiece."

Both of them surprisingly look at the door.

"Good evening, Jonghyun. I bring you dinner."

Minhyun a little bit too comfortably comes inside the room and put a paper bag on Jonghyun's desk.

"A life lesson from a killer."

An agent mocks.

"Based on my own personal experience."

Minhyun folds his hands.

"Gentlemen, please DO NOT kill each other in my floor. I have enough stress for these days."

Jonghyun glares at both. He quickly grabs his dinner that Minhyun bought, hands Minhyun the latest updated file and orders Seonho to take care what has left.

"Let's go outside. I need some fresh air."

\---

“You choose to hide yourself when in field but in your real form when walking in my work place like that?”

They walk side by side along few blocks from the Ivory Tower under the cool night sky. If they had enough leisure to look up into the sky, deep and far away, above the neon signs, they would see many twinkle stars are watching them.

“To show them that I’m a guest, not a spy.”

“Well, nice thought. Anyway, the pattern that we have is not enough so still clueless.”

Minhyun nods, reaching out to lift a few strands of hair in front of Jonghyun’s face and lets the night wind finish his job.

“I’m still reviewing the missing reports to see if there’s any match of the victim. It takes a lot of time. Honestly, it’s quite normal for us to suddenly disappear for a while.” 

While Minhyun's reading the file, Jonghyun pulls out a warm hamburger and a small box of salad. It's not the first time Minhyun buys him meal. Unlike his agent routine, which means usually skipping meals, sleeping really late and drinking too much coffee, Minhyun lives a healthy life and about to drags him in it while they are working with each other. Jonghyun doesn't complain, quite feeling thankful inside actually, with all of the burdens he's bearing right now, it helps Jonghyun to not collapse.

"This is from my favourite shop in town, how can you know?"

Jonghyun comments after having a big bite. 

"Slow down."

Instead of answering, Minhyun wipes Jonghyun's left lip corner.

It has been two weeks since the last case at Evergreen Museum. There's no more vampire murder but another problem comes out. They don't know who leaks news for media but there are photos of the crime scene showing up on internet, then public figures jump in and start to claw and tear the news, reports of murders who love to copy the method tend to increase rapidly, now not only vampires are killed but also it becomes the revenge in same species. Some even makes up theories with their favourite topic is serial killer basing on novels. Jonghyun remembers that morning when news blown out, he was called at 6 in the morning to summon for a private extraordinary meeting. He'd just slept for 3 hours and the headache again killing him.

_"Well, what can I say? We both know that even in a developing society like now, where humans and vampires together live in peace, it's really hard to deny our deep down fear, I mean just looks at the previous wars! Not to mention that there still are reports of the attack from these species!"_

_On the TV, a man in his plum suits made a comment, Jonghyun knew this man, one of the city prosecutors. Next to him, a female who was a rising human rights activist looked offensive._

_"But the ugly truth is still the truth. Instead of protecting each other, we use the situation to cover our crime, we are killing each other out there for money, love or whatever. The copy cat actions just prove that we are as savage as them. For more, it's totally violating the law, both human and vampire rights AND The Treaty of Light!"_

_"Oh please, mam. Where is The Treaty of Light when the attacks happened.”_

_"Look around, sir. We work with them, we eat at the same restaurant and even date each other. We make romantic movies and music about two side romantic effect and praise them -”_

_“THAT’s a MISLEADING view. It’s just master – slave relationship. We are their blood bag.”_

_“With all of the respects. Do not disturb me, sir. Further more, the city's Social Security is funded by "those bloodsuckers". However, when facing miserable things, we choose not to look right at the problems."_

_"I see both have your rights."_

_The MC spoke up to cool down the guests._

_"For more discussions, don't forget to turn on your TV at 6 to catch up with us on-"_

_The President couldn't wait for the female MC to finish her line and threw the remote on the table._

_"I believe this situation is not what we both want, agent Kim."_

_Jonghyun stayed silently._

_"The plan is to consolidate people -"_

_"Until the election finishes, your position is held firm and the new external code is passed. Not to create this chaos."_

_Jonghyun finished the sentence._

_"I hope you do understand my vision. To not only protect our rights but also develope them. Just like you, I can stand no more looking at our people have to sleep with a silver knight under their pillow meanwhile those bloodsuckers out there come in for a share of society's products without done one's bit._

_BUT I also see this coincident event is a BIG opportunity to improve our stand, to prove that this is just an individual not a community. If we solve things well, they will have to accept our ability, that we are strong, sharp and equal with them. We're growing everyday and even more powerful than them. Not those insane clowns busy romantically worshiping that can not see anything."_

_The President turned his back to Jonghyun, he was standing in front of the window, facing the view outside._

_"You don't have to explain, Mr.President. I was trained to serve my best whoever in this position."_

_"Then do better."_

_\---_

_Jonghyun was leaning on the marble column outside the building with an unlighted cigarette in his mouth when the phone call came._

_"How was there?"_

_"Long to be short. The morning news successfully made them angry. They are discussing about sanctions."_

_Minhyun answered, realizing how Jonghyun's voice turn into raspy voice._

_"Did you sleep last night?"_

_"I did but not enough just like usual. What kind of sanction?"_

_Jonghyun didn't mean to inhale while asking about this. Even the President had his own ambition but still smart enough to avoid any war and the losses humanity had to bear._

_"Don't worry. You will be safe."_

_Minhyun talked like he could really read Jonghyun's mind._

_"If the history repeats itself we’re both doomed."_

_"I said you will be safe, Jonghyun."_

_With the sun finally fully appeared and dropped the warm on his body like a coax, Jonghyun swallowed every single word Minhyun said._

"Be careful."

Jonghyun doesn't startle at the warn but the way Minhyun suddenly pulls him close to evade some one walking in the opposite direction. Cold is the first thought appearing in his head. The hold is firm and fragrant as the smell of citrus, somewhere between neroli and primofiore lemon.

"My dinner!"

Still in Minhyun's embrace, he whines at his salad now drops on the ground but he doesn't have time to complain when he hears some one shouting his name.

"Agent Kim, finally! You - you left - your phone behind."

Bending over, his hands on kneels, Seonho is short of breathes after chasing Jonghyun all the way. 

"What's happened?"

"Sorry for disturb, you guys look cute together but it's happened. AGAIN."

Seonho points at them, wagging his fingers with one raised eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop any question and feedback (some things need to be more or to be less, ect) ~


	4. The first encounter

Seonho takes responsibility to drive them to the crime scene, he is told that it happened at a private mansion in the suburban area. The victim is Yoo Song Jae, one of the city’s social securities investor.

“The witness said she heard fire alarm and screams but no one ran out, so she called the police. But the screams sounded so hopeless that she decided to come in, hoped that she could help.”

But instead of saving some one, she had to witness a terrifying scene: a man was stretched out in the air, hands were cuffed and his lower body was on fire. The brigades just only came in time to save the victim’s upper body.

“Tell me some good news please.”

“Well, the victim has fought back fiercely.”

It means the scene is a mess, they will have more clues to hunt the killer down.

“And the bad news?”

“He was a member of our Council.”

Jonghyun stares at Minhyun widely after hearing his answer. The reflection of Minhyun on the back mirror seems uncomfortable, the street lights passing on his face conceals his expression, he looks out the car window, falls in thought. Jonghyun exhales and Seonho rubs his eyes. _They are doomed._

When they arrive, the police sealed of the whole area but still there are the press trying to take some pictures and interviews people living around. 

The murder happened in the living room. Jonghyun stands still, facing the victim whose pupils are dilated, bruised on left cheeks, Jonghyun guesses the iron fist which made this and a real deep cut on left forehead that makes half of his face cover in undried yet blood, the silver cuffs make his wrists burn when trying to fidget, his heart is pierced by a stake, scorched white roses spead beneath bare feet and on over the pyre. He steps aside so that the forensic team can lower the body. The team fluently takes pictures, pulls out some thing like skin under finger nails and numbers the evidences. 

“Minhyun, who exactly he was?”

“Yoo Song Jae, permanent member of the Council, he was in charge of our death.”

“Excuse me?”

“Most of us really enjoy our immortal life but there’re still cases that one decided to put themselves in an end. Unlike humans, we do not suicide, it’s considered as a disrespected action to throw away the gift. We will write a letter to offer a death.”

“Like Twilight?”

“Yes, kind of.”

The vampire rolls his eyes at Seonho’s comment and it makes Jonghyun giggle.

They go around the scene, the living room of the million-dollar mansion looks like it just experienced a storm, broken pottery vase with water still on the floor, broken sofa table and chairs are set up to help the pyre more secure, the canvas on the wall is ripped apart, Jonghyun knows this painting, it’s Dante and Virgil in Hell, Park Chanyeol has one in his office.

“Does this belong to the victim? He has a cut on his head but not that deep to cause this gore.”

There’s a pool of blood that catches Jonghyun’s attention. Minhyun steps up and bends down to sniff a little.

“It’s his.”

“From this one and this trace of blood,”

Seonho points at the line of uneven red dots which have the shape of water droplets.

“It must be a wound at the aorta.”

But on the upper are just bruises and scratches, not to mention the cut on the forehead, the most serious wound is broken rib. Jonghyun frowns, it must be femoral artery.

“Focus on something like silver dagger or knife. Maybe the murder has dropped it some where between the fight. But why they changed the target, suddenly aimed at the powerful? Any suspicious, Minhyun? Where’s Minhyun?”

Jonghyun looks around to find him nowhere to be seen.

\---

Instead walking toward the main gate, his instinct tells Jonghyun to go to the back of the house, it’s almost midnight, the moon is hanging itself to one side, most of the staff are gathering in the main house, so the back yard becomes silent and dark, opposite to luxuriant trees. Carefully observing the surroundings then he runs toward after suddenly hearing the noise from afar.

“HEY! Drop your weapon and under your knees!”

Jonghyun pulls out his Colt 1911.45 and point at the two struggling figures. Comparing to the speed of both, it seems like the one in the black cloak Minhyun is fighting with, is a human being. Minhyun has successfully ripped the hood to reveal a male face, it must be the killer. The two are fighting fiercely, Minhyun gets his speed fast like lightning but the killer has skills, he almost guesses all of Minhyun’s moves. The man brandishes a slash across the abdomen, in the darkness, a flash of silver flashed like a flash of electricity, Minhyun circles behind his back, launching a left punch at the shoulder and the man kneels down but suddenly sweeping his legs, making Minhyun fells down too, he hurriedly climbs on Minhyun and raises the knife.

“I said STOP!”

Jonghyun shouts and pull the trigger up to the sky. The loud noise startled both of them. The killer quickly jumps down from Minhyun and starts to run toward the bushy trees behind. Jonghyun held the gun firmly, aims the target but it’s too dark, cursing out loud, he starts to chase the killer.

The branches scratches on clothes and skin but Jonghyun doesn’t care, the target is only an arm's length away so he accelerates, reaching out to grab the killer’s right shoulder. The man surprisingly turns back and swings a punch to Jonghyun’s face. The agent dodges it and swings a punch back. Out of the wrist lock and then on the foot, the light of the knife struggles, Jonghyun elbows in the opponent’s chest but it also makes him vulnerable to be stabbed in the hip. The killer seizes the opportunity and swings his weapon, but before it can touch Jonghyun, the knife is kicked away and the killer feels his wrist is broken.

Minhyun appears from nowhere, wraps Jonghyun in his arms, the vampire can feel Jonghyun's shiver and startle at the same time. With a hook, he kicks the killer’s wrist hard and another on the chest. Over Minhyun’s shoulder, Jonghyun sees the man soaring in the air with a scream. The groans follow a series of rustling sounds from both the killer trying to flee away and the polices now running to help stir the solitude night.

“Oh God, are you okay?”

Seonho runs toward them just to see Jonghyun again in the vampire’s embrace, one arm covering the agent's back head, one wrapping around his waist. Jonghyun’s heartbeat is still fast and adrenaline is still high from the fight, he has to hold the vampire elbow to stand still.

“Search throughly the whole area. DO NOT let the killer flee away.”

But Seonho just suddenly holds his wrist amd stares at him

“You’re hurt, Jonghyun! You’re bleeding! Call the ambulance!”

“What? No, I…”

Jonghyun looks down to see a while patch of red on his white shirt, he touches it and now his palm dies in blood, pressing on the abdomen, Jonghyun expects a wild pain but it’s nothing.

“It’s not my blood.”

“Of course. It’s mine.”

Jonghyun titles his head and see the same thing on Minhyun, the dark clothes have concealed the scarlet but can not cover the liquid seeping out.

\---

The vampire sits still so the nurse can take care of his wound. The cut is long but neither deep nor serious. The killer succeeded in slashing him once while both was struggling right after Jonghyun came.

"Around 175cm height, faded tan skin, thin dark hair, not black, bulky body, very well trained."

An officer who is ordered to take their testimony quickly writes down Jonghyun's words and another one is sketching to have a first illustration.

"And he has cauliflower ears."

Minhyun adds.

"It's a very common sign in boxing. So we're searching for a former boxer. Collate with the system, paying attention to cases of demobilation or violent convictions and send photo to local stations."

"How about hospital?"

"He won't come there, too revealing."

Both of the officers nod then leave Minhyun and Jonghyun alone together.

“I’m fine Jonghyun, it’s just a scratch.”

Minhyun consoles Jonghyun when he sees the agent can’t stop staring at every move form the nurse. Jonghyun looks up at his face and sighs.

“We’re done.”

The nurse nods at them and leave. Minhyun puts on a beige t-shirt after handing a forensic his old shirt to analyze, while the killer slashed at him, he successfully made the man hurt, too. After the struggle, it must be both of their blood on the shirt.

“Thank you for saving me.”

Jonghyun speaks up, his eyebrow is still frowned, he just calms down from the fight but the coldness from the hug when Minhyun gripped him tight still creeping on his spine.

“Then smile for me.”

Minhyun reaches out to cuff Jonghyun’s cheeks then sofly presses his thumb on the forehead wrinkles, Jonghyun pauses for a moment but still gives back what he wants.

From afar, Seonho walks toward and gives them a transparent plastic bag.

“Agent Kim, we found this one thing on the ground where you two were there.”

Jonghyun raises the evidence bag to have the clearer look then hand it to Minhyun. A shiny silver ring with a beautiful intact symbol they are looking for.

\---

He is lying down wheezing when the phone comes. A few cuts doesn't bother him but what he resents is the craked cribs and painful broken wrist that torture him.

"Did you get the blood?"

The voice over the wire tenderly asks.

"I got it."

He touches the glass jar hanging on his side. Because of this, he couldn't manage to escape on time. 

"But why suddenly collect the blood?"

"Are you doubting at me?"

The voice questions.

"No. Master, no. I do not."

"Good. Send this gift as I ordered before then you can take your time to cover. We are near and you will have your award."

"As your promise?"

The killer can't hide his hope.

"You have my word. Now rest."

The Master soothes him.

The killer gaspes at the sudden interuption. He closes his eyes and starts to imagine the beautiful vision of freedom which is beautiful as a green forest, he takes a deep breath, to inhale the fresh air but the pain of his lungs pulls him back to reality, followed by and intense dry cough. He tries to slow down and again close the eyes, but this time the forest is replaced by a beautiful starry eyes.


	5. The puzzle (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Treaty of Light had been written down: when a human was nearly dead, they could send a letter to beg for a second chance of life. The vampire council would consider suitable candidates that might help to develop the society and made their wish come true. But the act somehow is rare and disdained by human beings, only those who get into the dead and have too much entanglement come to this solution. 
> 
> (please drop your feedback about the story line or let me know any of your questions ^^)

"This early morning, a press release from the vampire's council has been published. In the text, they stated that the sanctions would be imposed next month. Many people believe this is a punishment because of the fail collaboration between both sides since the report of the pitiful death of the former member in the council 3 days ago. No response has been made yet. But from a reliable source, Mr. President just hold an emergency meeting last night and considered armed measures if things turned bad."

On the radio, the male MC explicitly report. The break news has been on every single channel repeatedly. Just in one morning, the whole community fell into turmoil. Facing this out break, both of them only feel empty, hours of non stop work and insomnia has drained all Jonghyun’s emotions and the vampire isn’t any better.

The pattern is sculpted on the silver ring from the last attack is too general: a circle with 4 crossed line but with an E letter in the center. The technique team has compared it to the library of symbol and religious archive, the only clue showed up is a picture from a private collection but with the low quality, they only consume it is a simple pocket watch. Another team has met the collector but turned out it is a part of the lost legacy from a fire, the heiress couldn’t remember clearly how it really looked.

“Not any bite is worked, right?”

Jonghyun asks while Minhyun is driving them to the house of his friend, a religious iconology and the fictional field of symbology researcher that may help the case. The vampire seems uncomfortable talking about this topic.

The victims have been figured out after hours of reconciliation effort: 4 females and 7 males, around 25 to 47, different height and weight, 3 of them had reputation in art and sports field, the rest had normal job and made some simple contributions, they have 2 things in common: came from middle class and had medical history of incurable diseases.

“In my species, only a few first generations are gifted and our gifted is not the same. Some can read people minds, some can see the incoming vision -"

“Like Twilight?”

Jonghyun teases, laughing at the exact eye roll of Minhyun at Seonho last time he asked.

“Where do you think the author was inspired?”

Steering the wheel, the vampire shows an annoyed look. The agent nods, lowering the car window, he rests his arm on the windshield, letting the sounds of the street outside come in. The noise of hooter and music coming from the stores linger in the air, dancing with the 3 in the afternoon sunlights.

“I guess Yoon Song Jae’s gift is the cause of his death?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“What is his gift, Minhyun? Life is mysterious enough so don’t hide me.”

Jonghyun warns, frowning at the way the vampire grips the wheel, waiting for the answer.

“Normally, a random bite from a vampire can bring a human back from the near death but can't cure the injury or can't transform you into the real vampire.”

“Half breed.”

Half breed is considered as the lowest species, abandoned by both worlds because of the brutality and unstoppable thirst. Not much blood is enough, until they lose their mind, claw and tear themselves after doing the same with others. Jonghyun has learnt about it: both side had reached an agreement and declared about the punishment for any wrong conversion effort many years ago and still gives no mercy until now.

“Mating and natural birth are not enough to maintain the race. Vampires like Yoo Song Jae carry on their shoulder a noble mission, to select worthy individuals asking for the second chance and create the next generations with the precise qualities flowing in the bloodstream. The poison from his bite reconciles with his blood could open the gate of real eternal life."

"That's why he was in charge of your death. Life can only be taken away be the one who can create it."

Jonghyun has his thought clear then reaches out to tap on the back of Minhyun's hand, the vampire loosens his grip and sighs.

"Who will take over his place... What is your power, Minhyun?"

The vampire parks in front of a house with a white fence then turns to look straight into Jonghyun's eyes.

"You will see. Very soon."

\--

"Minhyunie! Oh, we have a guest? You should tell me sooner, Minki! Look what I am wearing! Hello, my name is Kwak Aron. Nice to meet you."

Greeting them is a man with classic beauty, whose skin is pale and dark sunken eyes, a soft cotton coat outside blue pajamas covering thin figure. He hugs Minhyun tight and shakes Jonghyun's hand enthusiastically, different from his sick look, his grip is quite firm. 

"Talk like you have a sense of fashion."

Minki rolled his eyes while Aron seems a little bit offensive. Minhyun smiles at him then hands Aron the crystal bottle with the fresh blood contained inside, Minki glares at the agent and shows a satisfaction since Jonghyun purses lips but decides to ask no question.

"A small gift. And I need your help, too."

Minhyun shows Aron the information about the ring while he walks them to his reading room. Jonghyun is impressive with a huge shelf covered by hundreds of book, from economy to literature, art, history, political magazines and novels, he can’t stop himself touching carefully all of them, some have the leather cover, some have their name being gilded, first publications, etc, Jonghyun pulls out a bunch of stain papers which are pinned to become a notebook.

"First draft of The Mysterious Affair at Style by Agatha Christie, around 1916."

The blond vampire, who is leaning on the door, speaks up.

"All of the fresh delicated ideas, raw but very charming. Minki gave me as a birthday present few years ago,”

Aron takes it from Jonghyun's hands and gently puts it back on the shelf.

"One of a kind."

He winks then gives the agent a graphic novel book: Asterios Polyp.

"First published in 2009, when I gave him, the ink hadn't been dry yet. A life of Alfred without Batman."

Minhyun laughs at his own silly joke. 

"Excuse them, please. The nerds first met at a social book club."

Minki walks in the room and starts to search for something.

"Do you read, agent Kim?"

Jonghyun shakes head while the blond puts in his lap a pile of books and documents but Minhyun decides to take care of them and put on the table neatly. 

"Feel free."

Aron smiles, wraps his hand around Minki’s waist and both of them leave. The tranquility returns to the room.

The world seems to shrink in Aron's library, there are hundreds of copies about the very beginning to the new world order. They scan through theories about silver circle; meaning of 3.14; of the cross through centuries and especially Holocaust. There are confidential documents at the Ivory Tower have revealed another aspect behind the tragedy: at the same time of the genocide of the European Jews, who was considered as the smartest and had the most affection on economy and politics, a purge was held to hunt down a hundred of half breeds. These troops of half breeds were believed as a move to fish in the troubled water from the vampire side but quickly denied. Under the heavy influence of the world war, human government decided to ignore the topic and to hold on The Treaty of Light.

"But the reports show that our victims are not half breed, the ask of another life was approved by the vampire council, they were citizens under protection of the laws and orders." 

Minhyun speaks up his mind, closing another file and put it aside. 

“It can be a scarification, to sacrifice who are thought to be non-pureblood. The killing method is a purification ritual.”

Jonghyun points out.

“What make the killer feel need to purify? What is the reason to choose the target?”

“I can’t think. Maybe we have missed something… I should check the victims background again to find motivation.”

Jonghyun rubs his eyes before continuing, he leans back to the wooden chair and starts to read another file, but he can’t focus. The sound of slipping paper together with the soft humming every time the vampire sitting next to him has found something interesting intertwine with scent of Replica Jazz Club that Minhyun is wearing successfully put Jonghyun into a dream.

_They were sitting in the balcony of Baekho’s apartment under the summer night. The weather was cooler than in the morning and the sky was in good mood to show them a starry carpet._

_“Here. Take a look in the direction I point at. Can you see it?”_

_“See what?”_

_Jonghyun teased while looking at the side face of Baekho._

_“It’s Polaris!”_

_Baekho still didn’t realize the look fixed on him, excited to show Jonghyun the star, his brown eyes turned into e crescent moon shape while smiling brightly._

_“You need to look here, Jonghyunie. Take a look at the star and you will never get lost.”_

_“I am looking.”_

_Jonghyun whispered._

_“You, here, yo-"_

_Baekho turned and faced directly at Jonhyun’s soft gaze. Maybe he had stared at the night for so long that made him fantasize all of the stars now trapped in Jonghyun’s eyes. Shining and beautiful._

_“I am looking at my Polaris.”_

_Baekho closed his eyes and felt a kiss drop on his cheek._

Jonghyun wakes up with the clench of his heart, blinks twice to dispel the haze from the dream. Moving his tired neck from wrong sleeping position, the agent suddenly realizes that he has been putting his head on Minhyun’s arm all the time. It's already dark outside, the only source of light is from the lamp on the table. Its light draws a faint light on Minhyun's figure, from the straight nose to the plumped lips.

“You wake?”

Still reading, the vampire asks.

“Sorry, you should wake me up.”

Minhyun hums in response then closes the book. Looking at the way Jonghyun is still leaning on his arm, falls in thoughts with lashes flutter, Minhyun lifts a few strands of hair fall in the agent’s face.

“Wake up. I think I found something.”

The vampire uses the other hand to lift Jonghyun’s head up then rubs the red mark on the right cheek with his thumb.

“It’s not a watch or a cross,”

“Let me guess, it’s a compass. We are searching for a compass point at the East.”

Jonghyun finishes the sentence to the surprise of Minhyun.


	6. The puzzle (2)

After spending whole evening in the private library, Aron has invited both to stay for dinner and more than Jonghyun's expectation, things turn out peacefully. Aron serves him wonderful tom yum spaghetti, middle raw beefsteak for Minhyun, sauté salmon for Minki and himself. Sometimes in the middle of the meal, the agent looks over to catch adoration radiating around the couple, the unfriendly look of the blond vampire melts into some childish face expressions and passionately talks about drinking habit. In the other hand, Minhyun becomes a loyal part of supporting them in whatever topic. Jonghyun can't remember the last time he has joined in a good meal like this. Missions after missions, he chooses to forget his birthday and Christmas becomes nothing but long vacation filled with loneliness. The emptiness in the agent's heart seems to be stirred up, like a fish wagging its tail, smashing the tranquil lake.

"Have you guys found out somethings?"

Minki asks while finishing the last spoon.

"Well, it's not a clock but the compass symbol. There's a clan of assassins and alchemist called themselves New East, first appeared in 1503 and suddenly disappeared after two decades.”

Aron's eyebrow furrows at this information from Minhyun.

“I heard about them before but no exact clue points out that they really existed excepts oral stories. From what I read and collected, their targets were valuable such as royal families or merchants with huge grands. All of the wealth was poured into alchemy."

"Richness and immortality."

Aron nods at Minhyun’s comment.

"But further more, they were hunters.”

“Hunting for _Alkahest,_ universal solvent, a special liquid just as Yoo Song Jae’s blood. The reason why there was a gore at his mansion, the killer must try to cover his action by faking the crime scene, to make it look like the former but unsuccessful."

The agent points out, resting his chin on the palm, squints his eyes to think further.

“It can’t be them.”

Minki looks down at his empty plate, nonchalantly speaks up.

“How do you be so sure?”

“Because they were all dead under my order.”

His look traces along the way up and fixed at Jonghyun’s gaze.

“What?”

Minhyun is shocked by this information. It’s true that he absents almost all the meetings but it doesn’t mean no update.

“Through your hibernation, Minhyun.”

Minhyun pauses at Minki’s mention and then stands up, starts to collect their dishes with Aron volunteered to help him.

“Why nobody has mentioned since I’m back?”

“Because it’s an indirect order, it’s people from The Ivory Tower were in charge to handle. They offered a help to bond the partnership, but I knew deep down New East was their top worry too, the cause of institutional changes. So why not? It’s fun observing they killed their own kind.”

The blond ends with a small smirk, his ruby eyes reflect a gleam of death. The silence suddenly covers the atmosphere, only the sound of cleaning up the dinner table is dancing in the air. Jonghyun offers a wash to break the tension, feels a little awkward for not doing anything.

"No, you stay."

Minki shakes his head then pointed at Aron.

"Both."

Aron shrugs and lets out a small "OK dear!" then walks the agent out to the living room.

He takes time to chose random vinyls in his collection, stops at Cigarettes After Sex and Chet Baker then shows them to Jonghyun.

"Apocalypse."

"Very topical."

And that joke makes Jonghyun smiled.

"So… what kind of music do you like?"

Aron asks when put it on the record player.

"I don't really have taste."

The agent shrugs his shoulder, finds himself a comfortable seat on the velvet fluffy couch.

"Do not read, do not listen to music but like Apocalypse and -"

Aron signs at Jonghyun,

"Perfect eyeshadow. Who are you Kim Jonghyun?"

Again Jonghyun gives him a shrug while takes a glance at the man. Aron takes a seat opposite him, leans back to rest, eyes shut peacefully but the hand tapping to the melody can’t hide from Jonghyun how shaky his fingers are, do not mention how he has coughed so much and the house still has heater on when it’s already in the middle of the spring.

“Is there anything you want to ask, agent Kim?”

Jonghyun startles at the sudden question. Aron still closes his eyes and the record is now playing Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby, the living room is filled up in elemental, hazy and romantic Greg Gonzalez’s voice.

“What is your opinion in this case?”

“Well, thing can be simple than its look.”

It’s not like Jonghyun doesn’t know they are trapped in a huge picture, out of vision, from some random murders to a serial killer to a clan and now maybe facing a national confidential enemy, they need to look closer to find the real answer. But to solve the puzzle, they only can trace piece by piece.

“Firstly, you will need both the exact venom and blood. The venom for eternality and blood for maintaining clarity. Secondly, we know from the history that the special element can be extracted and produce with number of quantities if we have an adequate amount of blood, venom is so much easier to handle. Now the killer has the blood, he will need a right bite and a huge source to work it out for him or whatever involved in.”

The source is obviously New East or whatever in the name of it. The common enemy has come back from grave to revenge. Based on the palpable animosity, Aron bets both sides are still working on this fancy dream, to conquer the other, from every move they have made these days: Mr. Park Chanyeol plays no game despite the disagreement of the Council and Mr. President is ready to build a war. As if it’s really a war, New East just needs to wait until both sides exhausted then releases their own troop to become hegemony.

The agent only smirks at all of this, even how much they hate and discriminate against each other, they are all the same. Blood thirsty, cruel and greedy for the power and appropriation.

“You must find out what is Minhyun’s gift, don’t you?”

Jonghyun nods at Aron’s question. From the tension when they have danced around the topic recently to the liquid jar he gives to Aron, Minhyun has the same mission as Yoo Song Jae and since the former’s dead, Minhyun will take his place in the Council, and may become the next target. Jonhyun looks at the kitchen direction, lost in thoughts with his pursed lips.

“Please protect him by all cost, agent Kim. I count on you.”

Jonghyun’s eyes wide open at Aron’s sudden talk.

“I -“

But before he can finish his line, there’s a phone call interrupts him.

\---

In the kitchen the atmosphere seemed standstill, they competently do their job, Minhyun washes and Minki dries dishes with soft white towel.

"For what happens next, stay away from it."

"Like I can.",

Minki replies nonchalantly, paying all the attention to display these dinner sets.

"Yes you can. Back to the U.S, stay in Los Angeles, leave before too late. Sooner or later the rebel will break out and that will be war."

"It's not like we never get through any war."

"Bloody hell! Just leave!"

Minhyun groans, almost drops a bowl down to the sink.

"He can't!"

Minki snaps back,

"It's not me but Aron, Minhyun. He's too weak can you see, feel freeze in this freaking weather, cough out blood! How can we take a long flight to the America?"

Minhyun's eyes wide, stops washing, he cleans his hands before putting them on the blond’s shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me? I will send you my blood more often."

Minki stared at him, Minhyun can see anger and desperation built up the eyes,

"Or you just have to bite him!"

"Like I can!"

"You can!"

"No Minki no! What are you thinking? Bite him and make him become a part of us? Do you ever think of why he still lives with you and be my friend? He knew it Minki! All of the time!"

"We freed him!"

"We killed his family!

Listen to me, if you can not leave by flight then use train or boat. I have a lot of contacts, they will protect both of you. Don't take anything and go as soon as possible. The demonstrations rekindled all of the time are just waiting for this moment. Mr. Park Chanyeol has sent orders, no one will have the discharge."

“Low your voice.”

The blond reminds, lets out a sigh.

“Sorry.”

This time it’s Minhyun who lets out his sigh. They’re back to the routine, trailing their own thoughts until few knocks on the wall bring them back to reality. Jonghyun shoves one hand in his pocket, the other wagging the phone.

“Seonho’s just called. The killer, we got him.”

\---

Only know how long the night is until you stay with it. Park Chanyeol stands in front of the glass window, lets the moonlight bath him softly while holding his lover’s picture close to the chest. A knock on his door before his secretary shows up, brings with her the thing Chanyeol is waiting. The secretary carefully puts down a small wooden box on the table, can’t stop herself caress the symbol of two cross line with the E letter in the center which is meticulously sculpted before open it up.

Park Chanyeol comes closer to look inside then perches a small smile, he takes out from the box a jar of crimson red liquid, observes it under the silver moonlight then hands everything back to the secretary.

“Take it to the lab and starts to work. I want the result as soon as possible.”

His secretary nods at his order and quickly walks away, not forget to shut the door before leaving. Chanyeol turns back to his former position, again gets lost in his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as what the team has done, if you look closer, the hints are already there for you to solve.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated ^^~ if you have any question, any, just comment down here. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi still new but finally I'm now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fromthe_east)


End file.
